onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Party
Following Precedent Back with the Chopperman spin-off (did that ever get more than one chapter?), it was decided that a spin-off that wasn't drawn by Oda was not worthy of putting on our wiki. Have we changed our minds? I haven't picked a side yet, but I'm all for opening discussion. In any case, we should give both spin-offs the same treatment. 16:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) The Loguetown Novel has its own page, surely this should have its own page also. 16:44, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, IMO since they are spin-off of One Piece, they can stay although it doesn't mean they have to. As long they get just one page each, I'm fine with them. They will be something like Shonen Jump. Well today, Luffy, as he appears in One Piece Party, was added to his gallery. I suppose that's another conversation entirely. Maybe this should be moved a forum, "Treatment of Spin-Offs" or something to that effect. 17:32, February 21, 2015 (UTC) This wiki should cover all things One Piece, and this is an official spin-off. It should get full coverage. "Not drawn by Oda" is a bad argument, since the anime, movies, games etc. aren't made by him either. 18:06, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I can agree with that, but as long we don't start creating chapter pages of that series and also I don't like adding images from that series to canon articles. We should really keep all of that on this page alone. I disagree, I think chapters pages would be fine. Now that it's being scanlated, people are going to read it and they're going to come to this wiki for info. And we add movie images to canon articles' galleries too, so I don't see anything wrong with that. 18:47, February 21, 2015 (UTC) But that's another series, it's not One Piece. No poin in making pages other then this. Make a wiki about One Piece Party then. I'd be OK with chapter pages, but perhaps the best way to make them would be as subpages? Like "One Piece Party/Chapter 1" instead of "One Piece Party Chapter 1" which the latter kinda looks weird to me 22:19, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :We don't know how long the spin-off will last, so I'm against having chapters as subpages. 22:23, February 21, 2015 (UTC) It's a spin-off, Levi. Not an unrelated series. It uses One Piece characters, One Piece setting, One Piece jokes etc. Why make another wiki for it when everything is the same? It's not canon to One Piece, but neither are movies or games. Regarding the subpage idea, I agree with Jade. The chapters would be best as their own separate pages. The naming is still up in the air, Kaido. We could call them "Chapter 1 (One Piece Party)" or "Party Chapter 1". 22:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) We should cover all things One Piece, so pages for this should exist. In terms of chapter pages, I would say no. Let's just merge only short summaries into this page for each of them for now. Depending on how long it goes for, we could subpage/makre separate pages for it later. For now, one page is best. If we have images of video games appearances (or in the case of the Pirate Warriors series, too many, we should have one per character for these. I do not however think we should have more than one image per character for this series. No need to track costumes for a spinoff. 22:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Subpages are normal pages so you may as well make them on their own. Returning on the original question: then why we didn't do the same for Chopperman? I think for our wiki we need simply to have a page about the series, not all related sub articles. Make another wiki about the spinoff and the we can link it. Here's an example: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles on Naruto wiki and the dedicated wiki. I don't see why we should divide One Piece content into separate wikis. Regarding Chopperman, I don't know anything about the discussion for that or the thought process behind the decision to exclude it. But it might be difficult to do much for it since it's not scanlated. 23:10, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Also, I'd like to mention that this is a bi-monthly manga, so there'd only be six pages per year if we have separate chapter pages. What harm would they do? 01:11, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Do what Levi said. We shouldn't create articles for each chapter since it isn't really One Piece. SeaTerror (talk) 06:33, February 22, 2015 (UTC) My point is that usually you prefer to make a wiki on its own to keep all more organized. Yes, we can cover all that here, but what does that means? To truly cover the new series, you should create pages about chapters, volumes, author(s), characters (including making a version of the already existing characters), upload images and such. Look at that wiki of the Naruto spin-off: it has quite a lot of content. Imagine all of that on the Naruto wiki, wouldn't it create a bit of confusion? Especially if there is already a "canon" version of the pages so you would have to differentiate between series? You can do that, but I think it would just be confusing. I'm only talking about chapter articles here, Levi. As far as I'm concerned, everything else can stay on this page (it would be pretty empty otherwise, anyway). I don't see why existing character articles would even need a separate version - They're pretty much exactly the same in the spin-off. 12:19, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Then I don't see the point for just making the chapters to be honest. We can write the overall plot on this page and the main differences on this page already. Characters would have their brand new histories for the spin off and there will be original characters as well, most likely. So why chapters deserve their pages but everything else don't? Brand new histories? We don't chronicle movie events on character histories either, so why we would do it for this spin-off? There hasn't been any original characters yet, and there might not ever be since they already have such a big pool to draw from. We can deal with that when/if it happens. Chapters "deserve" their own articles so we can write long summaries and have character boxes etc. Everything else fits on this page. And again, it would be six pages per year, no harm done. 13:34, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok then what if there will be new characters, fruits, places or techniques? As I said, we can deal with that when/if it happens. Right now the spin-off seems to just utilize existing characters etc. 15:01, February 22, 2015 (UTC) We we said what we thought, but I think we should poll this anyway before starting creating stuff. I'm sure we are not the only ones with different opinions. No reason to start pushing for a poll yet. Let's wait for more responses, particularly to the points we've raised in this back and forth. 19:33, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I support keeping a One Piece spin-off, since it is official. But if the content becomes too great, like there's way too many chapters to handle, we can make a little spin-off Wiki for it with this page linking to it. 19:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I didn't want to open a poll right away, but eventually. @Uknownada: what I tried to say is that having content of these spin off series (because there is also chopperman to talk about) on this wiki is just out of place imo. Creating them because there is little now is just poor organization. Also what's the cut line for that? It's either all or none (read: just the page series). We do not know exactly how long the spin-off will last, so currently I'm unsure of creating a wiki for it. Someone would probably create one eventually if it does become popular. But I thought that if we included it into this wiki, it may increase how much visitors we have. It's a possibility. An idea I had if we do agree on subpages is that we wouldn't have a separate subpage for each chapter, but instead each volume. They would be short summaries, with their covers somewhere. If it gets big, then we could just move it into another wiki. 21:02, February 22, 2015 (UTC) A page per volume, with their respective summary and covers sounds acceptable to me. I'm for Calu's idea. And if the spin-off does get big, then we can make a new wiki, to expand on the series, and then link the wiki on this page. 21:06, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I like page per volume, however until there is a volume to put out, we should merge everything on to this page. 15:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i agree with this, a page per volume sounds good 15:27, February 23, 2015 (UTC) And please, any info we have for chapters should be a short summary if we're going to have it on merged pages. 15:33, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think, after reading through, the most agreeable option is to 1) create one page per volume, 2) add appearances to each character's gallery, 3) keep information OFF the history sections, and 4) also include Chopperman. Are we all cool with that much? As for original characters, fruits, places, or techniques, we can't "cross that road when we get there" because it's already happened. I read chapter 1, and there was a new Sea King and some sort of legendary meat. 20:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC) So since we seem to be at a clear majority for at least the issue of pages per volume, I've deleted the chapter one article. For images, one image for all of OP Party per character, but they should be included. Info should stay off history sections. Anything about the content of these chapters should stay in the summaries of the chapters, not character articles. We should follow the same format we decide on for these with Chopperman. I'm inclined to say we should make pages for new fruits, characters, objects etc that are introduced. However, we need to create anew category for these things, most likely, as they are not "Filler" and "non-canon" does not seem descriptive enough for me. 20:56, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I'm with JSD, if we get enough content. If not, then we can just mention them on this page. 01:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Bump. Seems like there's a majority for having one page per volume; but we still haven't reached a decision on whether we should make articles for new items/characters or not. 03:06, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I agree with JSD, they should get their own pages. 00:34, March 7, 2015 (UTC) They should not get their own pages since it isn't from One Piece. SeaTerror (talk) I disagree with that statement, ST. It's a non-canonical form of One Piece and it is still part of One Piece on the whole, I would say. 07:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC) On what basis are you saying that it's still part of One Piece? Just because it's placed in the OP universe doesn't make it part of the main series. I don't see how it will be different from the Rock Lee spin off for example. I'm not saying it's "main series". But we still should cover it because we're supposed to cover all things related to One Piece. We have pages for videogame characters, yet those are definitely not part of the "main series". How is this any different? 21:29, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok, so as far as I understand, the problem is what's the cut line for what we cover and what we don't. We are a wiki about One Piece, and One Piece it's a franchise so what should we cover? * The manga - obviously we have to cover it. * The anime - as the adaptation of the manga, we cover it and since we do, we cover all the filler aspects of it too. * Fanmade things, doujinshi, other things OP-related - Obviously we don't. * Merchandise and videogames - Imo, the merchandise part is the most out of place part of the franchise we cover on the wiki. It was probably started as side-project then gained it's own life on the wiki. I guess it's fine though. * Spin-off - our current problem, and whatever we decide, I think that should be valid for both OP Party, Chopperman and other future spin-off: ** Covering them: covering them, means creating and organizing pages about those series like we do for the main one. That includes characters, items, fruits, volumes, chapters, etch. Also there is the problem of categorization and how we can do it without making confusion with the "main series articles". Other possible problems are: what about canon character that significantly diverge from the original series? Should we make a different page version for them? (example: I suppose characters in chopperman would be very different from their actual counterparts) ** Not covering them: not covering them, means that we are fine with the series pages and possibly a volume list pages if we don't want to clutter that page. Original pages/features of the spin off shouldn't have their own page and be covered/described/mentioned in the series page if interesting. So imo, either we fully cover all the spin-offs or we don't. I don't like in-between solution like "making only chapters/characters/whatever pages". I'd like to stress that I don't think these series should not be covered, but rather they should be covered in their own wikis like the Rock Lee & Naruto example. What makes a series just a normal fanmade spin-off vs. an official one? If it's published? If it's scanlated? Beacuse if so, there are TONS of published spin-offs on One Piece (even dodgy ones) out there. I wouldn't mind us covering everything we can, but I'm still not sure where we plan to draw the line. Also, I haven't read OP Party so I'm not sure what the content is, but for Chopperman, I believe there are at least 2 (possibly more?) volumes out. I have one volume at home with me, and you can't really say it uses One Piece setting (Basically, Chopper and Nami work as instructors at an elementary school and Usopp is the main antagonist- the "twist" being, Chopper is a not-so-secret superhero who always comes to save the day), but it is somewhat based off a Mugiwara Theatre short written by Oda himself. Thoughts? 13:08, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the line is drawn when spin-offs actually become official (published or consulted by Shueisha/Oda). May of One Piece's "spin-offs" are unofficial creations. One Piece Party is a product that's copyrighted by official distributors. Same with Chopperman. Other more "dodgy" works are not. 01:14, April 3, 2015 (UTC) So yeah, could we just resolve this already? Again, there was a majority for having one page per volume, so the question now is if new characters/objects (e.g. devil fruits) should have pages. Could people just state their opinion on that, please? Currently it's me, JSD and Jade for having them, and ST and Levi against. 00:54, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Same as anime-only fruits and characters, in my opinion. 00:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC) If we're covering the spin-offs, then yeah we should make new pages for new characters/objects, for the same reason Kaido said. MizuakiYume (talk) 02:13, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Clear majority, then. 20:47, April 8, 2015 (UTC) All right, I made a separate wiki for OP Party. You can go to it here: http://onepieceparty.wikia.com/ I hope to chronicle everything that appears in OP Party, only about what they do in OP Party. Contributors would be much appreciated! 20:58, June 9, 2015 (UTC)